My new transfer student
by sghazalifard
Summary: A new Student comes to Hogwarts HP/DM-RW/HG-BZ/GW...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: except the plot, I do not own anything

**A.N**:There is no Voldie, and nobody dead but Harry has the lightning scar on his forehead.

Finally it was the first of the September, harry was so happy. The school was going to start again and he was going to see his friends. "Harry dear, come on. We should go or you will be late" "Coming mom." Harry ran downstairs and joined his parents. "James, honey did you put everything in the car?" "Yes, Lily. I did." Lily smiled to his husband and signaled Harry to pop in the car.

The drive to King's cross station was so delicate like always. "Come on harry, go find your friends. I will bring your stuff." "Thanks dad" Harry ran inside and walked straight to platform 9¾ and welcomed by the river of red heads "Harry, mate. I missed you" Ron said while hugging harry. "Me too, mate. Hi, Mrs. Weasly." "Hi, Harry darling. You ok?" "Yes, thanks." "Look who is here? The black head." "Fred Weasly." "Sorry mom, how ya doing Harry?" "Good, I feel great being in fifth year." "Hey Harry, have you heard about Hermione during the summer?" "No, not at all. I tried to call her but she didn't answer; what about you?" "I tried too, but nothing." "Didn't you guys hear? Hi Harry." "Hi Ginny. What we didn't hear?" "Hermione's mom re-married this summer. To a well-known wizard" "How do you know that?" "You think how, Lavender Brown. She said that his new dad has a son in your age and he is going to attend Hogwarts." "Where did he attend before?" "Durmstrang. Because of his father, he had to live near there and attend there." "Come on you three, it's time for you to go. Harry dear do not forget to write to me ok?" "Yes mom." "Good boy." Lily kissed his forehead. They waved their hands to everyone and walked in the train. "Let's find a cabin." Ron said while looking in every cabin in the way "Aha, this is empty." "That's our departure then, Freddie and me gonna find Lee. See you at the school" George said and ran with his twin to find their best friend Lee Jordan.

It was 30 minutes after the train started the engine when Ginny got up "Guys, I really gonna find Hermione. I missed her so much" "I will help, you coming Ron?" "Nah, I will stay here. Somebody should look after of our stuff." "Ok, let's go Harry." They walked in the corridors and looking for their friend when Ginny recognized the handsome boy in front of them "Isn't that the great Blaise Zabini?" Blaise turned "Isn't that the gorgeous red head Ginerva Weasly? What's up harry?" "Nothing mate, good to see you." "I see you are the perfect Blaise" "of course I am. Who else would be?" "Exactly" "Let me guess you guys looking for Hermione?" "Yeah we are." "He is in our perfect cabin with my best friend" "Your best friend?" "Yeah, her step brother. Come, I'm sure Hermione wants to introduce you guys to each other" "Why she didn't come to see us?" "They were late and drake was nagging about the cabins and that he doesn't know anyone; so we just decided it's for best that we keep him in the perfect cabin, here we are. Ladies first." He motioned to Ginny to get in and wink at her. Ginny opened the cabin's door and found Hermione sitting with her eyes closed and there is blond head on her lap which she was stroking lovingly. "Hermionie~" Bleaise said with a singing tone. Hermione opened her eyes "Oh, Ginny" Hermione jumped from her seat and made the blond fell to the floor "Auch" "Oh, Draco. Honey, I'm sorry." "It's ok." the boy got up. Harry's eyes widened, the boy was gorgeous; he had a delicate face with grayest eyes harry ever seen, he was as tall as harry, His hair was totally gold and his skin was so pale and white. "Let me introduce you. Guys this is my step baby brother Draco. And these are Ginny and Harry. Two of my best friends" "Don't call me baby. I'm just 6 months younger than you." Draco said and pouted, Hermione shuffled his hair "Whatever, nice seeing you guys" Draco said and shook Ginny's and Harry's hands. Harry just couldn't take his eyes away from Draco's red lips "Mate, you are being obvious" Blaise whispered "What? What are you saying?" Blasie smirked and sat down on the seat across Hermione's. Ginny sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside her. "So 'Mione, don't you want to tell us about something?" "About what?" "That your mom re-married" "Oh, that. I will tell you. But because I know everybody wants to know I will tell all you guys at the dinner." Ginny nodded in agreement and turned to Draco who was now having his head on Blaise lap and he was stroking his hair, Ginny was surprised but didn't show it "Um, Draco which house you will be staying at?" "Gryffindor or Slytherin." "Slytherin?" "Yeah, that's my dad's house and Gryffindor is my mom's. So it 50/50 which house I will be in." "Which one is your personal favorite?" It was the first time that Harry spoke since they went in the cabin. Draco looked at him with his grey eyes "No difference. I just want to study" "So you gonna be in Ravneclaw." Blaise said and received a glare from Draco.

Ginny and Hermione talked for a bit. Harry was just listening to them ad once in a while looked at Draco. Blaise was reading a book and stroking Draco's hair and Draco had his eyes closed. After few minutes Ginny got up "I think we should go to our cabin now or Ron will kill himself from boredom." "Yeah we should go." Harry said "Oh I want to come with you guys but Blaise and I have some perfect things to do." "Go Hermione, I can handle it by myself." "Really? Thanks but someone should company Draco." "I will if you want." "oh harry you are awesome." Draco sat straight and looked at harry with interests. Hermione, Ginny and Blaise got up, while going out of the cabin Blaise turned with a smirk. "play safe boys." "SHUT UP" they said in union.

**A.N: Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please tolerate with it. It will be awesome if I receive some reviews… I'm not promising to update it weekly. I will update whenever I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: except the plot, I do not own anything

_While going out of the cabin Blaise turned with a smirk. "play safe boys." "SHUT UP" they said in union. _

The boys were looking outside of the window "Hey Potter?" "Yeah" "Can I ask a favor?" "What is it?" "Can I put my head on your lap?" Harry gaped, is this boy for real? What was this habit about lying on others' laps? "Yeah, if you want" Draco smiled and changed his sit and put his head on Harry's lap. "Why you keep doing this?" "Doing what?" "Putting your head on others' laps and they stroking your hair" "You're not stroking my hair" "Don't change the topic" "I'm an Animagus." "What's the relation" "I'm a cat" "Mcgonagall is an Animagus and a cat, but she never acts like this." "You know you ask so much? I'm a Persian cat" "Persian?" "Fluffy, cute and royal cats." "I know what is the Persian cat, can I see it?" "No" "Why not?" "Nobody knows I'm a one. Even my parents and I don't want anyone see it and tell them." "An illegal Animagus?" "Of course not. What am I Rita Skeeter? Ew…. I was born with this ability but if my dad understands he wouldn't be happy." "Why not?" "Pure blood idiocy" Harry smirked "Potter does anyone know you are gay?" Harry got surprised "Why you asking?" "Because if Hermione knew, she would never let you stay with me." "Why?" "You sound dumb you know? Dude, I'm gay and dad is not happy with it, Hermione's mom too. They ordered her to keep an eye on me. You know they know boys love to play with my ass a lot" Harry got shocked again but put himself together "Aren't you a bit straight forward?" "I am; I'm not lying Potter. I know lots of straight people who just want to get laid and my white ass is their desire." "Even Blaise?" "He is different, we know each other from diapers. He was the first person to know about my sexuality and he never tried to touch me in other way by the way he is head over hills for Ginger girl." "Are you a virgin?" "Nope, I lost my virginity at the second year of school" "Who was it?" "My school house Quiddich captain, are you a virgin Harry?" "Nope, not a virgin. Lost it the summer of tired year." "Who was it?" "A small blonde in a club." "You like being on top; aren't you?" "I can't help it. The feeling of being the powerful is awesome. What about you?" "I hate being on top except when I'm riding" Harry felt something strange in his tummy.

"Draco, baby" Hermione rushed in the cabin "Yes, sis" "We should change." Draco sat straight and Harry got up on his feet "I better go and change, see you guys in the great hall" When harry left Hermione looked at her step-brother "What were you talking about with Harry?" "Stuff about school" "Oh, ok. Here this is your robe" They both dressed in their robes and started to go out of their cabin.

*GREAT HALL*

"Attention" Professor Mcgonegall voice echoed in the great hall "Today besides the first years we have a transfer student which will be sorted first, Mr. Malfoy please step forward" Draco walked like a peacock to the stool and the old hat on it "Please sit on the stool and put on the hat" Draco did what it told him 'Well, well, see who comes to the Hogwarts finally, I know you are the Slytherin and Gryffindor legacy and I know you want to be with your friends in Gryffindor and because I hate seeing your dad in Dumbledore's office so' "SLYTHRIN" the hat announced and Draco walked towards the Slytherin table. He looked at Gryffindor and saw Hermione's smile and the nights goes on.

After the dinner and Dumbledore's usual speech everyone got up to go to their dorms. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned and saw a blonde Gryffindor girl looking at him with a creepy smile "Can I help you?" "Maybe" Draco signaled her to continue "My name is Lavender, maybe you can help me in a little favor" she said while she put her hand on Draco's arm. Draco tensed "Listen you lady, I don't know who told you that I'm gonna help you in the thing that you asking and for your information I'm off limits sweetheart" Draco said pushed Lavender's hand from his arm and marched out following his housemates. Pansy walked to him "What that slut wanted from you?" "The thing your sister wanted last summer" Pansy laughed "Don't remind me that. I assume you didn't tell Lavender the way you told my sister" "Nope, I'm not blowing my covers yet." "Good. Let's go before the other sluts show up" "Just wait here. Need to see my sis" "of course you need."

Draco ran after Hermione "Hermione" "Yes baby" "Would you send mom and dad a letter and tell them about my house and everything." "Of course honey." "Thanks. See you around Potter" Harry heard his name and turned to see Draco smiling at him "Yeah, see you around." Ron looked suspiciously at Harry "What was that about?" "Nothing" "Ok"

**A.N: Hi, here is the second chapter wish you like it. Thanks for the alerts guys… thanks for the reviews…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: except the plot, I do not own anything

"Come on Hermione, tell us" "Gosh Ginny, ok. My mom met Lucius in France; he was there with Draco for a holiday. They chatted, understand that they are singles. Hooked up and married after 3 weeks." "Where do you live now?" "Malfoy manor. It's big, I couldn't discover all the rooms and I was there for a whole month." "My dad told us that the Malfoys are so wealthy." "They are well known in wizard world." "What exactly Mr. Malfoy does?" "Umm. Really I don't know. He is a little weird and sometimes scary. Draco avoids him whenever his face features are tensed." "Did you and Draco tolerate good?" "Well, at first no, he was pissed because of the marriage but after a week he calmed and we started to behave like two siblings. He is so good in his studies, especially potion. Oh, that reminds me something." "What?" "We have double potion tomorrow with Slythrins." "No. Why? I hate seeing Snape doing that, my favorite students of school act with Slythrins." "You gonna see more of that actually this year." "Why?" "He is Draco's god-father, and believe me he spoils that brat, like he is not spoil enough." "OMG. SNAPE IS YOUR STEP-BROTHER'S GODFATHER; WE ARE DOOMED" "Shush Ronald. We are not doomed, maybe because of Draco and us being friend he acts cooler to us than before." "Ginny's right, Ron." "Whatever mate."

"Draco, baby." "Oh fuck off Blaise." "What? You don't love me anymore?" "What do you want?" "Be your partner at potions." "You are a straight A for god sakes." "But you are here now and Snape is not gonna pay me attention anymore." "Uncle Sev loves you Blaise." "Don't call him that in front of me, I still have nightmares about my first time seeing him here." "You are such a pussy for being a Slythrin." "Darling Slythrins are cowards who cover themselves with arrogance." "Whatever, I will be your partner." "Yessss." Blaise throw his fist in the air, Draco rolled his eyes and said "Moron."

HP/DM – HP/DM

When Slythrins entered the class, Draco's eyes found Harry's and grinned like a Cheshire cat "Dray, don't be obvious." "I'm not obvious my dear Blaise." "I can say you are seducing Harry Potter." "Of course you know; you are my other half dear." "Don't call me dear, I feel like your boyfriend or something." "Aren't you?" "Oh, shut up Draco. Pans shut him up." "Shut up Draco." Draco smirked at his two best friends and sat on his desk. Hermione observed his stepbrother's behavior; his devilish grin towards Harry and his teases towards Blaise.

Professor Snape entered the class like always and close the door behind him with a loud bang. "This year I will not tolerate any failure. If someone fails in just one potion he or she better never get back to the class, you heard me." "Yes professor." All student said in union. Snape rolled his eyes and tapped the board which got full with ingredients and recipe of their potion "The making of the potion starts now, Mr. Malfoy. You can leave the class if you want, I read your profile and I know that you covered this potion last year." Draco got up and gathered his stuff "You said you will be my partner." "I lied." "I hate you." "I love you too Blaise." Draco said and went out of the room but not before tossing a note to Harry's desk.

Harry saw the note and unfolded it

'_MEET ME AT ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS AFTER SEVERUS-PROFESSOR SNAPE FOR YOU- CALLED YOU_'

"What is that Harry?" Hermione asked while trying to look at the note in Harry's hand "Nothing, an old note… it was in my book." "Potter." Harry looked up "Headmaster wants to see you now." "Yes sir." Harry said. Everyone except certain know it all missed that smile that formed on his face.

Harry walked quickly towards the room of requirements and walked three times and thought about Draco. A door appeared and he went in. the room was cozy, with two single couches and a big black leather sofa "Draco." "Here." Draco called from the other door in the room "Harry, you have to see this." Harry walked there and stunned when he saw behind that door was a bedroom with a king-size bed "What is this?" "I don't know. The room made it, I asked for a secret place to be with you and it get like this." "Oh, gosh." "What? it isn't my fault." "Come on, let's go to the living room" Harry said and went outside with dragging Draco with him. "Draco, I have two questions." "Shoot" "First, how did you know I am gay?" "Obvious, you let me have my head on your lap and you didn't get tense." "Blaise do that too." "I told you before, Blaise was the first person to know I was gay, he just love to have me around him. What is the next question?" "How could you convince Snape to let me out of the class?" "I am sure Hermione told you that he is my god-father and he spoils me so maybe I just show him my fabulous puppy eyes." Draco grinned and harry smiled at him. This boy was really something. "What do you want to do now, Harry?" "I don't know. Talking. Knowing you better" Draco walked slowly towards Harry "You want to know me better, that's interesting and that is the first time." He smirked and bent over Harry "What are you doing Draco?" "You said; you want to know me better so start harry. I'm all yours." "Draco, we just met. We don't know each other yet and you want me to take you?" "Am I that bad Harry?" "I didn't say you are bad, fuck. You are awesome. I just need to know you more. Ok? Come here sit beside me." Draco looked at harry and pouted and sat next to him "For the start, what is your favorite color?" Draco bit his lip "Slythrin green, not just because that is my house color. This green really suits me. I am so pale and white. Dark colors suit me. What about you?" "Mine is green too but I say red to everyone." Questions continued for 45 minutes and their position changed, now they were sitting by Draco having his head on Harry's shoulder and he was playing with Harry's fingers. "Harry, how is your relationship with your dad?" "Great; why?" "You know, besides Blaise and Pansy, I never had any more friends. None of them had good families and I wanted to know how it feels to have a good family?" "Why you ask? Your family is wealthy, I'm sure it is awesome." "Having money is awesome, yes. But I never had a real family. Dad is never home and I don't remember my mom." "What do you mean?" "Mom left dad after he I got born." A single tear dropped on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to Draco and palmed his cheeks. "Don't cry, Dray" Harry pulled Draco on his laps and put Draco's head on his chest. "Harry, tell me about your parents." "They are good. Mom works in a book shop and dad is in ministry. Know that I am at school I don't see them often but they sends me letters and some home-made sweets." "I wish I was born in a family like yours." "Don't say such a thing. I am sure your dad loves you." "Maybe he does but he never acts like he does care." Harry stroked Draco's hair "Can I stay in you laps for a while?" "Of course you can." Harry answered when he sensed sleepiness in Draco's voice. Draco's breath became slow and a low snore came out of him. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's temple and closed his eyes.

HP/DM – HP/DM – HP/DM – HP/DM – HP/DM

**A.N: **this is the time for a update now. I wrote this, 2 weeks ago but I was reading some other fics. I really want to ask, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HP/DM MEANS…. It means Harry tops Draco. But I read some fics that made me sick. At first they write it is a HP/DM but when there is rated part or mpreg it is harry who is bottoming. This made me sick…. Please introduce me some good HP/DM stories… which Harry is topping… thanks for alerts and thanks to **HP-FAN229 **. **charrly** . **Carlie** . **BeautifulLotus** . **kyuuka yayoi **for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: except the plot, I do not own anything

"Harry, where have you been? You lost all classes today; we were so worried about you." "You were worried Hermione, not us." "Whatever, Ginny." "I was in the room of requirements 'Mione." "Why?" "I was thinking then I got sleepy so rested for a bit." "Alone?" "Of course, who else would be with me?" "Don't know, girl friend?" "Stop it 'Mione, you are asking idiotic questions, Harry was resting and that's the end." Ginny said and grabbed Harry's hand "Let's go to grab some dinner."

HP/DM – HP/DM

Blaise eyed Draco coming to the room with a still sleepy face "Have fun today Dray?" "It depends how you describe fun." "So, was it fun for you?" "I think it was good, we talked and I cried and end up on his lap and slept for the rest of the day." Blaise touched Draco's face with his fingers softly "Oh, our tough lovely Draco cried in his soon-to-be boy-friend's embrace." Draco shoved his hand away from his face "Be a gentle to world and shout up Blaise." Blaise smirked "As you wish"

"Harry, don't stare at them like that." Ginny poked harry in the ribs and made him look her with a stunned face "I know that you have a thing for Blondie." Ginny whispered "How…nobody knows I'm …" "Sh… I don't care who you like and for the record that Blondie is the cutest thing ever, if I wasn't already in love, I would fallen for him instantly." Harry smiled at her "Thanks." "No problem, just be safe ok?" "Of course."

Hermione was eyeing Harry and Draco all time at dinner suspiciously, something was fishy and she had to know. He made a promise to her step-dad and she never breaks a promise. After dinner she walks to her brother "Darco. Do you have a time?" "Yes, I have. Go ahead Blaise, I will catch up." Draco turned to his sister "How can I help you?" "Who else in this school knows that you are, you know?" "Gay?" "Yes." "Well, Blaise, you, pansy, teachers, headmaster, maybe some girls in Slytherin who wanted some quick shags. Why?" "Um, nothing. Just, checking." "Ok, see ya tomorrow." Hermione wanted to believe Draco but she knows that she need to be sure of what he said. She ran fast towards Gryffindor dorm and found the person she was hoping to see "Harry?" Harry who was playing chess with Ron looked at her "Yes, can I help you?" "I just want to ask you something." "Hermione, can you wait for a little. Harry and I are playing right now." "No, Ron. This is so important. Harry, come on." "Just a second 'Mione." "No" she said and grabbed Harry's arm ad dragged him towards the deserted corner of the common room and ignored Ron's protests.

"So what is this important thing that you cannot wait for us to finish our game?" "Do you have any problems with homosexuals?" "Why would I have a problem?" "Don't know." "No Hermione and I don't have problem. Why are you asking this?" "Maybe I know one of them." Harry couldn't prevent himself from not smiling "Why you smiling?" "Maybe I know one too, oh I know two actually?" "Oh my god, he told you right? That little brat, he told you and he lied in my face. I gonna kill him. No, I will write to his father and he will send a howler to him, that's better." "HERMIONE… stop this. You gonna sell out your step-brother just because he told me about his sexual preference? Let me tell you something, I don't care about your brother being gay, because he is a cute, lovely boy. I know him just for 2 days and I'm already like him so damn much and I will anything to protect him." "What are you saying? You can't like him. He is that and you are straight." "Do you have problem saying 'GAY' 'Mione?" "No, I just don't want to and don't change the subject." "I told you I know two gay people and beside your brother the other one is I." Harry said and left Hermione stunned in the corner.

HP/DM – HP/DM

Harry walked out of common and went towards Slytherin's dorm. He saw Terry Boot going inside so he called him "Boot?" "Oh, hi, Potter." "Hey, can you call Draco for me?" "Yeah, sure." "Thanks." Harry paced a little in front of the door till Draco came out "What are you doing here?" "I did something." "what did you do? Did you cheat on me?" "What? No… I kinda told Hermione about us." "OH MY GOD, Harry, she will kill me, she will tell dad that I blew my sexuality to you and then he will send a howler and everyone would know and then they gonna jump on…" Draco's rant couldn't continue because harry put his lips on his, it was just a little kiss but made Draco to blush madly, Harry let go of him "Couldn't think of any other thing to quite you. Sorry." Harry was blushing too. "It's ok." Draco whispered. "I'm just worried." "Don't be I would never let anyone harm you and I'm sure Hermione would not say anything because the I will be involve in it and she never does that to her best-friend." "Ok, if you say so." Harry smiled at Draco who returned it "Now go back inside and be yourself, say hi to Blaise for me." "I will. See you tomorrow."

Harry returned to his common room and signaled Ginny to come to him "What is it?" she asked "I messed up, I told Hermione about Draco telling me he is gay and I am gay myself. I told Draco that she would not tell anybody but I am not sure of that, would you keep an eye on her?" "Sure, will do that. Can't let any harm for my best-friend and my future-hopefully-husband's best-friend any harm." Harry smiled at Ginny "You are the best Ginny." "I know."

At night, before going to bed, harry wrote a letter to his parents and put it aside to post it in the morning then he prayed for everything be alright.

**A/N:** this is your update fellas. Thanks for following and thanks to AlwaysLaughing1 and HP-FAN229 and jmpc for reviewing. Just wants to say sorry that I can't write conversations better. I can't help to just write like this. SORRY… have fun reading this


End file.
